Nos veremos en navidad
by MaiuCullen
Summary: Bella finalmente es convertida en vampiro, pasan los años hasta que finalmente ella regresa a Forks. Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión que hara que los Cullen regresen.


Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.

**Cullen Christmas Contest:**

**Nombre del One-Shot: **Nos veremos en navidad

**Nombre de la Autora: **MaiuCullen

**Personajes: **Edward&Bella

**Rating:**

**Summary: **Bella finalmente es convertida en vampiro, pasan los años hasta que finalmente ella regresa a Forks. Justo en ese momento Alice tiene una visión que hara que los Cullen regresen.

BellaPov.

Corrí.

A toda velocidad, como desde que baje del avión en el aeropuerto de Port Angels.

Se de deben estar preguntando, ¿quién es esta chica?, ¿Por qué corre?

Eso se puede responder fácilmente. Mí nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella. La razón por la cual corro, ni siquiera yo la se, porque podría alquilar un auto y llegar mucho más rápido a mi destino. Bueno, en realidad no, pero sería mucho más cómodo.

Se preguntar que soy para llegar más rápido a Forks, un pueblo que esta a 2 horas en auto de Port Angels, que un auto. Bueno, yo soy un vampiro.

Sí de eso que toman sangre y no salen a la luz, pero no porque nos quemáramos, sino porque brillamos como miles de diamantes.

Me convertí en esto esperando que Él me aceptara. Pero el nunca iba a volver, porque no me amaba.

_Estaba en Italia. Volterra para ser más exactos. Lo había decidido. Me convertiría en vampiro. Edward había dicho que los Vultiris vivían. Iba a buscarlos hasta morir. Pero no me tomo mucho tiempo, ya que a las dos semanas después, en un día nublado, apareció una mujer hermosa con grupo de personas detrás de ella. Inmediatamente me puse mi abrigo y baja a encontrarme con esta chica de bella inhumana. Era vampiro. Estaba segura. _

_Me puse a la par de ella._

_-Hola.- le dije amable._

_-Hola. No te separes del grupo. No quiero perdidos.- me dijo. Entonces vi sus ojos de color violeta se oscurecían más. _

_-Ja ja ja¿Qué graciosa!-me miro sin entender-Sos una vampiro- le dije susurrando._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como `platos._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-Te propongo un trato. Llevame con los Vulturis y les cuento. _

_-Hecho._

_-Prometeló._

_-Lo prometo._

_30 minutos después salió de una habitación un vampiro por donde había entrado la otro vampiro con los humanos. _

_Había aprovechado para fijarme en el palacio donde vivían estos vampiros, y había notado que la secretaria de la puerta principal era humana ¿Qué hacía aquí una humana? No le preste atención, simplemente seguí observando el lugar._

_-Disculpa.- me llamó el vampiro.-Mis amos quieren hablarte._

_Me levante y seguí al muchacho._

_La siguiente sala a la que entramos ero luminosa. En ella había tres tronos. _

_-Supongo que tu eres la humana de la cual Heidi nos habló.-Dijo uno con cabello negro.-Perdón no me he presentado ¡Qué descortesía la mía! Mi nombres Aro Vulturi y ellos son mis hermanos Cayo-dijo señalando a otro de cabello negro- y Marco-señalo al canoso.- Dime que podemos hacer por una humana tan deliciosa.-dijo viendo mi cuello._

_-Bueno, tengo entendido que ustedes son amigos de Carlisle Cullen._

_-oh, nuestro viejo amigo Carlisle.- exclamo Marco._

_-S, y debido a que yo se su secreto, me pregunta si sería posible transformarme en vampiro._

_-¿Dónde lo conociste, jovencita?-preguntó Cayo con una mirada peligrosa._

_-Era la novia de su hijo Edward. Por cierto, me llamo Bella._

_-Sí, yo creo que hay que transformar a Isabella, Isabella, ¿verdad?-solo asintí.-Aunque, sabes nuestras clausulas, queremos creer._

_-No, cuales son._

_-Una vez que se ingrese a ala guardia, nunca se sale._

Mi madre se había casado de nuevo con un jugador de Baseball, por ello decidí mudarme con mi papá a Forks, donde había nacido.

_-¿Quiénes son ésos?_

_-Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el dc. Cullen y su esposa. […] Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos. Y los Cullen son su familia de acogida_

Seguí corriendo.

Edward se sentó conmigo en el laboratorio.

_-Hola. […]. Me llamo Edward Cullen […]. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tu debedse ser Bella Swan._

Claro que, después descubrí por que se comportaba tan raro a veces. Edward era un vampiro.

El tiempo pasó, y nuestro amor floreció.

_-Y de ese modo el león se enamoro de la oveja… […]_

_- ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!_

_-¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!_

No permití que mis recuerdos llegaran más allá. Después de todo había llegado a la mansión Cullen.

Aquella hermosa casona de más de 100 años continuaba en perfecto estado. Con sus blancas paredes y sus enormes ventales.

Una de las cosas que más me llamo la atención fue ver todos sus autos caros al lado de la casa. Pero luego recordé que los Cullen tenían mucho dinero. Podían darse el lujo de dejar sus autos para comprar otros…

Me estaba empezando a dañar demasiado pensar en ELLOS.

Me acerque a la puerta pensando que estaba cerrada, pero todo lo contrario. Esta estaba abierta.

Al entrar note como todo estaba cubierto con sabanas blancas como si al lugar no se hubiera entrado en años. Cosa que era muy posible. Ya habían pasado 5 años. No iban a volver. Se habían olvidado de mí.

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

Como si nunca hubiera existido. En que demonios esta pensando Edward. Él era una parte de mí.

Subí por las escaleras tocando el manubrio de la escalera.

De algo estaba segura. Era muy masoquista.

Llegue a la habitación de Jasper y Alice. Todavía olía algo a ellos dos. Como extrañaba Alice. Su hiperactividad, su forma de siempre hacerme sonreír… También a Jasper, esa calma que me proporcionaba.

Salí de la habitación y me adentre a la de Emmett y Rosalie. Emmett era el hermano mayor que siempre había deseado, era mi hermano oso. Y Rosalie, con su vanidad.

Me encontraba ahora en el pasillo dirigiéndome a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Ellos fueron como mis segundos padres. Atentos. Cariñosos, amables, respetuosos,…

Salí de nuevo de la habitación para subir de nuevo por las escaleras. Abrí la última habitación.

Estaba como siempre. _Sus_ miles de discos en estantes, sus libros,… Me adentre despacio, recorriendo con mi nueva vista todos los detalles de la habitación.

No puede más. Me desplome en su sofá de cuero en posición de bolita, diendo gemidos de dolor, sabiendo que las lágrimas nunca vendrían.

Los extrañaba demasiado.

EdwardPov.

5 años. 5 años habían pasado desde que la había dejado. Desde que había dejado mi corazón.

Seguramente ya habría formado una familia. Sus hijos serían hermosos como ella, su esposo sería muy afortunado.

Todos en la familia sabían como me sentía. Había encontrado al amor de mi existencia y lo había dejado ir.

Emmett había perdido a su hermanita, al igual que Carisle y Esme a una hija y Alice a su única y mejor amiga. Jasper no dejaba de culparse por haberla atacado. Rosalie no era tan frívola como era antes, pero seguía siéndolo.

-Victoria.-susurro Alice. Intente adentrarme en su mente, pero no me dejo.-Tenemos que ayudar a Bella-Dijo con una sonrisa, ¿una sonrisa? Desde hacía años que no veía esa pequeña y tierna sonrisa de mi hermana.

-Tenemos que volver.-dijo Emmett.-Mi hermana nos necesita-¿por qué todos parecían tan misteriosos, que no me dejaban leer sus mentes?

-Emmett tiene razón. Tenemos que ayudar a Bella-dijo Rosalie, esperen…¿Rosalie dijo eso?

-Empaquemos- dijo mi padre.

-Esperen-dije serio-Le prometí no volver.

-Edward.... vos sabes que la extrañas, nosotros sabemos que la extrañas. No compliques más las cosas.- dijo Emmett poniendo una mano en mi hombro derecho.

-Pero….-intente decir algo.

-Nada-gritaron todos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Alice me había puesto en el asiento de l acompañante de mi auto.

-Alice…-intente otra vez.

-Nada.-volvió a gritar.

Horas más tarde estábamos a pocos kilómetros de Forks, para minutos más tarde estar la puerta de nuestra antigua casa. Ahora vivíamos en Denalí.

Miles de recuerdos azotaron mi mente cuando entramos de nuevo a la casa. La primera vez que la vi, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que la traje a mi casa, con mi familia, cuando la salve de James, su desastroso cumpleaños nº 18 y por último, cuando le dije que no la amaba, la mentira más grande.

-Yo propongo que vayamos de caza y después busquemos a Victoria.-dijo Carlisle, rompiendo mi hilo de recuerdo.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos marchamos por unas de caza.

Anhelaba ver a Bella, la había extrañado demasiado, pero una parte de mi me decía que no debía interferir más en su vida. Ya le había hecho demasiado daño.

Seguimos cazando hasta que quedamos saciados de sangre hasta el todo. Entonces quisimos volver.

Cada tanto quería entrar en la mente de mis familiares, pero todas estaban bloqueadas y me pedían u ordenaban, en el caso de Rosalie, que saliera de su mente. Algo me estaban ocultando y quería saberlo. Jamás fui paciente que digamos, si Bella estaba incluída en el tema.

Quería verla, no, necesitaba verla. Saber que todo estaba bien. Que gozaba de salud. Que era feliz. Saber, que apresar de todo el dolor que le había hecho mi partida, según lo visto por Alice, había continuado con su vida. Quería saber que, a pesar del dolor que me causaría, me había olvidado y había madurado.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de vuelta, la puerta delantera estaba abierta. Desde algún, desde un piso de arriba, se escuchaban gemidos de dolor.

-¿Escuchan eso?-les pregunte. Todos asintieron.

-Veamos que es-dijo Esme.

Subimos todos escaleras, hasta la que era antes mi habitación.

La imagen que vi cuando llegamos a mi cuarto me dejo tan inmóvil a mi, tanto como a todos en el marco de mi puerta.

"Sos un imbécil, Edward"-pensaron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

"El dolor que siente es impresionante"-pensó Jasper para si mismo.

"Dios mío, ¿cuánto dolor le causamos con nuestra partida?"-pensaba Rosalie. De verdad había cambiado tanto. Era mucho más amable.

"¿Qué le causamos a esta pobre niña?"-pensaban básicamente Carisle y Esme.

Bella, mi dulce Bella, se estaba retorciendo de dolor en mi sillón, gimidos acompañaban también este acto de sufrimiento.

De repente mi madre se abrió paso para pasar a mi habitación. Se acercó a mi Bella despacio y luego se agacho suavemente frente a ella.

-Bella, cariño, levántate por favor.-le pidió amablemente, acariciándole dulcemente sus cabellos. Ante este gesto, Bella solo tembló y se acurrucó más a sí misma, gimiendo más fuerte.

-Es una alucinación.-se dijo-Vas a abrir los ojos y van a desaparecer otra vez. Es una alucinación.-Se repetía a si misma.

"Edward definitivamente sos un imbécil"-pensó Emmett mirándome furtivamente antes de acercarse a ella.

-Bella, por favor hermanita, abre tus ojitos. Por favor.-le suplicó Emmett.

-Es una alucinación.-se dijo nuevamente.-Solo eso. Un producto de tu imaginación. Solo eso.

-¡¡¡ Isabella Marie Swan, deja ya de decir eso!!!-le gritó Jasper."Lo siento, me estaba poniendo nervioso"-penso mentalmente.

En ese momento, Bella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo sorpresivamente. Cuando hizo eso, todos miramos sus ojos con nuestras mandíbulas caídas. Ya no eran de ese hermoso marrón del que me había enamorado. Ahora eran de un color caramelo intenso, como los míos, como los de Emmett, comos los de Alice, como los de un…vampiro. Ella era perfecta, ahora era más que eso.

"Vampiro"-pensaron todos.

-Chicos- los llame.- ¿Les importaría dejarnos solos unos momentos?-les pregunte.

Todos salieron de la habitación rapidamente.

"Si la dañas, yo te dañaré a ti"-me advirtió Alice.

Cerraron la puerta y yo me acerque a ella.

-Hola.-la salude acercándome al sofa.

-Hola.

Me senté a su lado y le tome la mano. Quería saber si realmente ella estaba aquí. Ella no me estaba mirando, estaba mirando el cuarto, por lo que la tome de la barbilla.

-No me ocultes tu hermoso rostro de mis ojos, por favor-le pedí.-Tenemos que hablar.-le dije. Se tensó inmediatamente.

-Edward…-me pidió con voz suplicante mientras se apartaba de mí.

-No, Bella.-dije. Tome su mano derecha y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Seguía tensa. Tome una larga respiración innecesaria y comencé a hablar. -Todo lo que te dije ese día hace 5

Años fue mentira Bella. Yo… te deje… porque no quería que te convirtieras en un monstruo. Bella por favor perdóname, créeme cuando te digo que no tenía idea del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo, totalmente a salvo. Jamás pensé que Victoria volvería. Debo admitir que presté más atención a los pensamientos de James que a los de ella cuando la vi, aquella vez y, por consiguiente, fui incapaz de prever esa clase de reacción de su parte y de descubrir que tenía un lazo tan fuerte con él. Créeme cuando te digo que no tenía idea de de todo esto, y…-no pude continuar porque Bella me tapó la boca con su pequeña mano

-¿Victoria?- me preguntó

-Sí, Alice tuvo una visión en la que Victoria…

-Victoria está muerta. Los Vulturis la mataron hace algunos años después de no se que cosa.- me dijo

-¿En serio?

Asintió

-Te amo, Bella.-le dije. No pude resistirlo más. La bese. La bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella, pero ella no me respondió. ¿La abría sorprendido?-Bella-la llame para profundizar el beso. Esto la despertó, ya que anudo sus bracitos por mi cuello. Pero cuando ibamos a profundizar el beso…

-¡¡¡¡Edward deja ya de comerte mi hermanita!!!!-gritó Emmett desde abajo.-Y bajen que quiero saludar a Bella después de 5 años. Y sí Edward esta muerta y todos lo sabían.

-Yo también te amo Edward-me dijo Bella con una sorisa desde mi cuello, ignorando a mi hermano

-Feliz navidad, amor-le dije suavemente en su oído.

-¿Hoy es navidad?-me preguntó abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Asentí-Lo siento, lo olvide.

-Vos sos mi mejor regalo, Bella. Te amo.-le dije.

-Y vos el mío. Lamento haberme convertido en vampiro- dijo todavía escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo imparta es que nunca nos volveremos a separar de nuevo.-dije bajando mi cara para besarla.

-Nunca- me respondió alzándose para besarme.

-Chicos bajen¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!!!-gritó Emm de nuevo.

-Emmett nunca cambiara- dijo

-Nunca- le asegure.

Y por fin nos besamos. A partir de ahora nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar

**FIN**


End file.
